


The Rebel and The Soldier

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: Castlevania Stories [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: In the year 2018,  one year after the gruesome public execution of the Chief Justice’s wife, and enlightenment advocate Dr. Lisa Tepes, Lord Vlad Dracula Tepes passed laws and enacted law enforcement programs to restrict the freedom movement and assembly of Wallachian citizens. The enlightenment rebels fight against not only Dracula's fascist regime but the hate crimes of the traditionist movement lead by the Archbishop.  While Dracula is away on important business, he leaves his troublesome son Adrian to uphold his position as Lord of the Tepes estate and assigns two highly skilled guards to watch over him, the first being hired mercenary Hector and his dear friend Isaac.  What will become of his son and Wallachia in his absense?





	1. Origins

 

**1 pm, Northern end of Wallachia, Tepes Ancestral Castle. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes is deep in a depressive episode, unable to do much more than surf through the hundreds of TV channels that they have, repulsed by all that he found. He managed to stop on one of the worst possible programs.**

**  
** **Television Announcer:** “Welcome back to Live feed from city hall, where your this year’s leading candidate for Governor Carmilla of Styria hosts a sit down in an effort to bridge the gap between the two most prolific opposing movements in Wallachia.

 

“Since the gruesome public execution of the Chief Justice’s wife, and enlightenment advocate Dr. Lisa Tepes, Laws were passed and law enforcement programs were enacted to restrict the freedom movement and assembly of Wallachian citizens. Was this the much longed for solution to Wallachia growing terrorism or crime problem? Or will this just worsen rising tensions between Wallachia traditionalist religious sector and the growing enlightenment movement? Tonight we might just get an answer, we now have with us The Honorable Archbishop representing traditionalist views and the Elder Speaker of the Cordii representing the enlightenment views. How are you all today?”    
  
A slimy smirk slivered up the face of the wrinkled pasty bastard, “Splendid Carmilla.  And I hope you are doing well.”

His lecherous eyes leered up and down the body of the politician, it made Alucard, who was just watching the broadcast from the comfort of home, sick to his stomach. He wasn’t alone, the camera panned over to speaker’s apprentices in the audience, one particularly wore her complete aberration for the man and all that he stood for on her face. She was a young woman about his age. He’d seen her before at enlightenment protests. She was one of his mother’s biggest supporters. If only she knew peace talks like these were a waste of time.

How was Adrian supposed to emerge from his despair if every time he turned on the TV, there was a program discussing his mother’s murder, or the following protests or something related to the unjust laws his father and his had past. He’d tuned in and out while both sides argued feverously, as if they were ever going to change the other’s mind.

Archbishop pointed his finger in the face of the Elder speaker, lecturing him, “The church is trying to save Wallachia from itself, bring Wallachia back to a simpler time, a time of peace and a time where God’s word meant something to our people! This enlightenment movement in the cause of this violence and chaos. ” 

  
The calmer Elder speaker shook his head, “You are trying to keep Wallachia in the dark ages, away from any progression in medicine, tolerance or social or political reform.That in itself is violence. Wallachia was never a peaceful place for those rejected by the church’s narrow definition of human.”

 

“Blasphemy!”  Archbishop yelled. “Under God’s rule--

 

“ _Under your rule,”_ The Elder interrupted, losing his legendary patience _. “_ Under the church’s century old rule, men, women and children were routinely executed for just daring to be women, gay, for possessing disabilities or just being knowledgeable. That was violence, more lives were taken from traditionalism than our peaceful protests.”  
  
“Like Dr. Lisa Tepes!” Shouted the young speaker woman, her fellow apprentices offered her verbal encouragement, and pats on the back but her mentor on podium shot her a glare to silence her. He didn’t disagree with her but respectability is a cross the left must bare.

Upon hearing that the Archbishop sneared. “Will she forever be the martyr for your misguided movement? If I was a mere speculator, like you I would say your lot killed her yourself so you would get sympathy for your pathetic cause.”

“Liar! You ordered her execution! Those masked men were your followers! We have proof!” She lunged at the stage towards the Archbishop but was held back by her fellow apprentices who were trying to wrestle her back into her seat. She was strong and held murderous intentions, one could see it  in her eyes. 

  
Carmilla sat back in her seat and allowed the debate to unfold but one could see she was enjoying the display of passion, remaining calm and impartial was good for her image. She was a social vampire, feeding off the turmoil that came from all of this. His mother’s murder was just a way for her to rise in ranks and prestige. She was well suited to be the position she aspired to be in. .

  
“Sypha control yourself!” The elder rebuked her outrage. “Be seated right now!”

  
“Yes child, l _isten to your elders_ ,” Archbishop said with a shit-eating grin, as she was forced to sit down and endure more of lies and slander from the clergyman. 

Adrien pitied her in a way. At least he had the good sense to avoid of all this, to become detached from the world and all wretched people inside it. He no longer considered himself one of the pitiful human things nor did he consider himself the reckoning force his father was, he was permanently caught between two worlds; the pitiful and the vengeful.

As the Archbishop was about to open his putrid mouth again, to defend the crimes of the Catholic Church of Wallachia there was a knock on Adrian’s door. He sighed, turned off the tv and rest down the remote. “Come in.”

A woman entered, clad in a highly decorative Sari and gold ornaments. It was his father’s recently hired administrative assistant, Raman, come to do his father’s biding once again. “Lord Tepes, your father wishes to speak with you.”

He nodded his head and followed her down the long hall way of their ancestral castle, towards his father’s study. He dragged his feet. 

It was so hard facing his father now that everything had changed. And there was nothing either of them could do to repair the damage. It was done.

When Adrian lost his mother he lost everything. He lost his ability to feel lasting joy.  He lost any connection he had to his blissful childhood--to the point where it all felt like false memories to conjured to deal with his current state. He lost his ability deal with social interaction, or any desire he once had to be around _people_. He dropped out of university and returned home to Targoviste to wallow. His only reason for continuing to live was the promise he made to her endure and move on, but that commitment too was wavering because he had long ago lost the only person he knew understood his grief and anguish.

 

Vlad Dracula Tepes, his father, was dead in the only sense that matter.

 

This was confirmed for Alucard as he stood outside the large slightly agaped door, and overheard his father on the phone with the pig headed chief of police Godbrand, urging him to enforce a strict curfew for citizens and stringent penalties for criminals. He had recently successful bribe the spineless politicians to bring back the death penalty. How barbaric! Wallachia may have been a cesspool of crime, bigotry and blind religious fanaticism but returning to the dark ages was not the solution. Not long ago His mother, Lisa, advocated for culture progression, enlightenment and modernize of Wallachia. She would be disgusted by all that he was doing to undermine and unravel all that she had worked for.

Now, he was nothing but a living corpse hell bent on desecrating his wife’s memory by persecuting the citizens of Wallachia until he found and punished those who killed her, even it meant trampling on their human rights or taking countless lives along the way. His position as Lord only held ceremonial powers--being a ‘pure’ aristocrat give him control over the social elite and gentry of Wallachia but his position as Chief Justice and his money, both old and new, still mounting, gave him real power. He had to the power to bring Wallachia to its knees. 

They all were going to _suffer_.

Religious fanatics that corrupted the minds of the superstitious simple minded peasants into supporting their bigotry would suffer.

The masked terrorists that had the gaul to drag Lisa Tepes, the best physician in the nation and the wife of the Chief Justice out of her office and through cobblestone streets by her hair would suffer.

The peasants who watched, recorded and celebrated as a intelligent, compassionate and near angelic woman was crucified in present day will surely suffer. Those ‘innocent’ peasants that she cured, cared for and advocated for branded her a harlot---a demon’s bedwench and a witch for daring to love Dracula, for daring to promote science over blind devotion and saying we should not ostracize and condemn groups of people in mass for daring to be different for their backward standards. No matter how much she pled Dracula could not leave the common peasants out of his reckoning. 

Everyone in Wallachia had blood on their hands.

They will all suffer in hell, a hell on earth that Dracula will design for them! 

Ramon opened the door and lead Adrian in, “Sir, your son is here as requested.”

Lord Dracula hung up the phone and turned around in his seat, facing his assistant, son and the two strange guests standing by the fireplace. “Thank you Ramon, go assist Sharma in preparing our final procedures for departure.”  
  
“Yes sir.” She dismissed herself.

“You’re going somewhere?” Adrian asked before his father had time to address him. He rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath, “You’re leaving again…..have you learnt nothing from this...”

Dracula sighed and rubbed the his temples, frustrated. “I have responsibilities outside of Wallachia, I am a businessman, Adrian and while I am gone I will need you to fulfil my ceremonial duties.”

‘Duties? More like schemes,’ Adrian thought but didn’t say just to avoid a lecture. His eyes wandered over to the two men, both striking in appearance and demeanor. One was a dark stone sentinel waiting for a command, while the other was a morose soul who was trapped in his own head. “Who the hell are they?”

“They are Hector and Isaac,” Lord Dracula opened his suitcase and placed some documents in. He was in a rush. “They are to watch over you, be your bodyguards, chauffeur, escort and shadows at all times when outside this castle until I return and relieve them.” Hector gave a weak wave. Isaac did not move or acknowledge Adrien.

“I can take care of myself!” He argued.

“Your mother said the same thing.”  

Silence enveloped the room, as Vlad glanced over to the large hanging framed portrait of his beautiful wife. Her son was the equivalent of her in beauty and _temperament._ At times Dracula was grateful for that, there were times when being in his presence felt as if she was alive again and but as of late Adrian looked like a pale imitation--filled with too much hatred and sorrow to be Lisa. “I won’t make the mistake of leaving my family unguarded again, Isaac and Hector are just a precaution against _disruption_. They will be no bother to you.”

By disruption he meant a revolution. Wallachia was a minefield waiting to erupt. During a civil uprising the first people to be guillotined would be the wealthy tyrant hiding away in his castle and if he was absent, _his son will do._

“Fine,” Adrian spat. He glared over at the two men, Hector had the good sense to adjust his gaze and looked over to his boss but Isaac did not waver, he matched Adrian’s intensity. “What do you need me to do?”

Dracula picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door, planning to leave his son in the study. “Sharma has kindly left an itemized itinerary with the housekeeper. Your RSVPs have been sent, outfits are prepared, your armoured town car will be delivered and  your speeches written. All that is required of you is your presence at these crucial events. You show up, take a picture, shake a hand or two, read the script, cut a ribbon and you can leave within the hour. You can do that can’t you?”

The young heir folded his arms over his chest, assuming a defensive position. “Yes father I have years of practice being your trained show pony. I can manage.”

The remark did not phase his father. Dracula had years of experience dealing with his Adrian and his mother’s legendary _insolence_. Before he left through the door, he took a last look back at his wife’s portrait, then to the beaming baby boy in her hands and lastly to the broken young man that stood before him. His chest ached with remorse. “Decide what you are doing to do with your life or I will decide for you. You too can have a hand in rectifying Wallachia son, you’ve been in mourning for too long. .”

“Don’t be a hypocrite father.” It was a sharp retort. 

“I have turned my grief into action. You just choose to wallow in yours. She would be disappointed in you just as much.” Those words were left to hang in the air, a sword pendulum hanging heavy and menacing over his son’s head. Had what he become, what she would have wanted? He wasn’t wounding wallachia like his father but what had he done but stand by and let it happen?

 

“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.” Words Lisa Tepes lived by. And yet Adrian had done nothing.

 

That changed that very day.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaintances to enemies. They are going backwards!

  
                                                       ****  
Adrian sat in the treasurer’s office in city hall, listening to the droning voice of Baron Zufall as he list off the financial contributions of the Tepes estate from the previous year and plot out their financial contribution for the coming year. Isaac and Hector waited at the back of the dimly lit boardroom, standing like tin soldiers at attention, emotionless and soundless. _It was dull_ . Chances are the bastard was trying to make it extra boring on purpose.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“And will you also continue hosting and covering expenses of the grand cotillion in the city hall, opposed to the cathedral?” Zufall asked

“Sure,” Adrian answered for the millionth time, slumped in his seat, staring out the open window at the playing children, well teenagers most of them. Zufall scribbled down his answer, not looking up from his stack of papers.  
  
“Will you be sponsoring a contestant at this summer’s Wallachia pageant. May I suggest Elizabeth Bartley, your cousin?”  
  
“Sure.”  
****  
Zufall scribbled down that answer as well. “Will you be distributing the bulk of your financial contributions to the armed forces?”  
  
“No.” Adrian answered firmly, throwing their ritual offbeat.  
  
“Excuse me?”  Zufall stilled his pen, looking up at Adrian in shock. “You may not know this but your father and I had discussions about him sending the majority of his funds to the armed forces to aid in dealing with rebel forces,” He attempted to persuade.  
  
Adrian straightened up in his seat, looking the Baron square in the eyes. “Well he must have changed his mind, It goes to the schools, to revive my mother’s free lunch programs, in her honor.” He said smiling wide.  
  
The older man worked to keep up a calm facade but his death grip on his pen showed his true feelings. “Are you certain?”  
  
Adrian smirked, eyes half lidded as watched the treasurer seethed with hidden rage.  “Baron Zufall if you have misgivings about how I am handling my father’s business you can speak with him yourself.”  
  
“Your father has cut off all contact until further notice,” He said it through gritted teeth and with the clench fist of a man contemplating strangulation. “I assume the business he is on is of great national importance.”  
  
“Then I guess you’ll have to take my word for it.”  
  
“As you wish _my lord_...” It caused the Baron physical pain to address Adrian as such.

“Is that all for today? I have other business to attend to...” Adrian checked his ‘louis moinet meteoris’ wrist watch,  not really paying attention to time but as one last flex on Zufall, who had a mere rolex that was not the latest or as gilded.  
  
The gesture was witnessed and will likely be this reason the Baron will not sleep with his wife tonight, for he was made impotent in that instant. “Yes sir you’re dismissed until further notice.”  
  
“Au revoir,” Adrian said as be turned his back to him, the Baron took the opportunity to finally scowl. What he did not notice was that the Baron wasn’t the only one made furious by his actions. Isaac too was disgruntled but did a better job at hiding it than the Baron.

“You lied on your father’s name, have you no shame?” Isaac accused the minute the were outside of city hall and walking towards the car park a  several feet away.

“When did I do that,” He played innocent.  
  
Isaac was not amused with him but his face as a stone mask, devoid of excess emotion. It was fortified by years of practice. “You know where Dracula wanted his donations distributed and yet you took the chance to support your own agenda.”  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes and ignored Isaac. Hector caught up to them, answering for Adrian who was in one of his many moods. “So he decided to feed some kids and instead of give to the army, big deal, the army here is well equipped to handle a few rowdy citizens. And if you ask me, I think that bastard is embezzling it anyway.”  
  
“Were you hired to care for Wallachia’s children?”  
  
Hector smiled to disarm Isaac, resting his hand on Isaac’s shoulders. “Children are children. They’re untrained pups, no real dangers. It’s what they turn into that screws up the world.  Not the end of Dracula’s vision of wallachia if they get fed now..”  
  
Isaac removed Hector’s hands from his shoulders, scowling at his well meaning partner. “If it goes against Dracula’s plans, _it’s unacceptable_ .”  
  
“Fuck Dracula’s plans!” Adrian finally declared, with a wicked grin. It was like he was challenging Isaac, who rarely spoke to him or even addressed him since they _met_ . Whenever his father was distant he would start arguments just to be notice, a  childish tactic he never outgrew.  
  
Isaac was well aware of his intentions.  “You’re an ungrateful petulant child.”  
  
Adrian stilled in his spot. He turned around and faced Isaac down. “Your job is to protect me. It’s none of your business to tell me how to live my life or how to spend my money.”  
  
Isaac raised his eyebrows condescendingly, “ _Your father’s money_ . You have earned nothing in this life. Your own name isn’t yours. He gifted to you, _act accordingly_ .”  
  
Hector chuckled, mumbling under his breath, “ _He has a point Mr. big shot_ .”  
  
That burnt. It singed his Armour of attitude and superiority. “What the hell did my father do to earn your hero worship?” He had a feeling Isaac’s loyalty came at a high price that only his father could pay. It was price that went beyond money.  
  
“More than you will ever understand.” It was said ominously and said more than Isaac would have liked. Isaac then walked over to towards their black armored Lincoln town car, leaving the others to talk.  
  
“And you?” Adrian asked Hector.  
  
Hector shrugged, “He just offered me a _lot of money_ and an opportunity to be apart of a new world, a world with a grand design. I couldn’t pass on that. ” There was wistfulness in his voice when he mentioned being apart of something. He wanted to be here, even if it was a job. He lacked purpose and comradery.  
     
“Then what Isaac’s deal?”  
  
After glancing back to ensure Isaac was far enough away,  Hector whispered all that he knew. “I don’t know his entire deal but I heard he was a soldier or something when he was real young because he’s about your age right now, no matter how old he acts. He’s known your father for a long time, I think since he was a kid maybe. I heard Dracula call him ‘friend.’ "The word friend was whispered even softer, as it was a scandalous secret.  
  
Adrian was on the verge of laughing, “My father has no friends!”  
  
“None that you kno--.”  
  
“GET DOWN!” Isaac screamed from behind them, before Adrian could turn around and see what was going on Hector tackled him to the ground, shielding him from the barrage of incoming projectiles. He had seen nothing but it was protocol when running away wasn’t an option.  
  
It didn’t work.

Both Hector and Adrian were pelted with the projectiles. It was hurt, maybe it cause bruising but it wasn’t bullets. Adrian touched where he was shot on his cheek and legs, it was red but it was paint not blood. It ruined his white silk shirt but it wouldn't kill him.  
  
“DOWN WITH DRACULA! WALLACHIA FOR THE PEOPLE!” The culprits chanted.  
  
The guards and their charge looked up to see a group of children, ranging from age ten to fifteen, in hoodies and masks. They laughed, threw some eggs that didn’t all land quite near enough before bolting off into varying directions. _It was humiliating_ but it could have been much worse. One teen stayed behind to pull down their pants and moon them.

Isaac was across the parking lot within seconds, he dragged the kid and pushed him to the ground pinning him under his foot.  
  
“Tell me who sent you.” Isaac requested the kid, towering over the child.  
  
The child burst into tears, struggling to get out from under his feet. Their pants were still around their thighs, pink bottom exposed, all the more terrifying for him. “No one! No one!”    
  
“Who were with you? Name all of them or face the consequences.” Isaac didn’t hold up, he was trying to get a confession that the child could not think clearly enough to give him.  
  
“ _Isaac stop_!” Adrian ordered, running over to the scene. His cruelty infuriated him. It was as if he never played as a child or cause any trouble.  
  
“I am not yours to command.” Isaac answered, glaring at Adrian. He remained firm in his stance. “This is _my purpose_. This is why he brought me here.”  
  
“I think he.... _pissing himself_ ,” Hector  backed himself away from the yellow puddle spreading to his shoes. “Your point has been made Isaac.”  
  
“He must be _interrogated_. He should at least be turned over to the police.”  
  
“Let him go! He is just a kid Isaac. It was a paint and some egg throwing, _I will survive_.”  
  
Reluctantly Isaac removed his feet from the child and turned to face Adrian. Hector pulled the still sobbing kid to his wobbly feet, and allowed him to pull his pants up but held a tight grip on his collar until further notice. “Stop crying kid no one is going to hurt you…”  
  
“That child could have had a gun. That child could be working with the rebels. It could have been testing our security measures that you have been ignoring since our arrival. How could you not let us carry guns in the day? This child could be a sign that there will be more attempts on your _life_ , I cannot have that.” Isaac lectured Adrian, with the passion of someone who cared. It was ambiguous as to whether if was Adrian he cared for, the task at hand or Dracula who hired him.  
  
It matter little to Adrian where Isaac’s passion came from and for what reason, what he was doing was unjust, frightening a poor child. A child who had no doubt been harmed by Dracula’s regime to protest it in the only way a child could. “If you do not release the child I will make your mission a lot harder than it is right now,” He threatened him, steeling himself against Isaac’s gaze. His time of sitting by during injustice had come to an end.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes, staring down Adrian who did not wavered. Before turning to walk away., Isaac declared, “ You are a coward. _You are weak_.You will never surmount your father.”  
  
It was a verbal slap in the face that rang throughout every part of Adrian’s body. It cut through to all of his deepest darkest fear. What if he wasn’t strong enough to take down his father’s plans? What if he wasn’t brave enough to make sacrifices when the situations arise? His father was a scholar, an investor, a strategist and most of all a man with the desperation of a someone who has nothing left on this earth to live for.  Can he beat _that_? It bothered him that what Isaac thought of him matter to him, when it shouldn't.  
  
Seeing how the situation played out, Hector released the boy, who speed off into the other direction as fast as he could. When the child was safely out of site he rested a comforting hand on Adrian’s shoulders.   
  
Not wanting to be comforted, Adrian shrugged it off and walked to the car, suddenly shrouded in misery and deep contemplation once again. Hector sighed and followed.

  
**Later that night,** Isaac climb onto a ledge of one of the castle’s peaks to revel in the cold night air that he had grown to love and to practice his self discipline rituals. He stripped off his shirt, his skin bare to the air and removed his belt. He then began conjuring in this mind all of the thoughts and memories of the current day and years before that continue to hinder him. They needed to be kept in check, _beaten out or driven into submission._  
  
He lifted his belt to deal the first blow, but suddenly stopped. He heard something. It was the loud sound of motorcycle revving up its engines below. It wasted no time in speeding away.  From his position he saw all he needed to. He saw a familiar cloaked figure.  
  
It made him smile. How glorious, finally something to do.  
  
Maybe he wasn’t quite a coward. Whether he was weak was still undecided though, he personally could test that theory.  
  
Isaac rested down his belt and slipped back on his shirt.

Work was never done.


	3. Enemy of my enemy.

**Last Month’s Leading News Report: "** It had been two months since Chief Justice Tepes was spotted inside Wallachia. The Civil War in Wallachia has only worsen. Traditionalists  were accused of assaulting and robbing sex workers. In retaliation the enlightenment rebels are now commandeering a newly built Cathedral in Gresit and are robbing it of its all of its valuables. We’ve just received word a shootout is now taking place between rebel terrorists and our nation’s regional and national forces, led by chief of police Godbrand. The Cathedral is being surrounded, the rebels are being ordered out but are refusing! The rebels have no other options to but to turn themselves it. It is a resou--  
  
-Static-  
  
Wait just a minute! Several explosions were heard outside of the Cathedral! Many officers and soldiers have been injured! The Wallachian armed forces are retreating!"  
  
I  
   
I I

It was unclear when Adrian’s father would return or if he would even return, there was something suspicious about his impromptu trip at such an inopportune time. Wallachia would be having general elections soon, the candidates’ position on Dracula’s regime would be a major deciding factor among the people. The enlightenment movement hated it for its injustice or cruelty, while the traditionalists hate it because they aren’t the ones implementing it; none of the church members care about the rights of Wallachians, they just care that it is a display of power from the bastard husband of _that witch_ Lisa Tepes, it was a display of power they no longer possess but  felt entitled to.

On a whole the candidates are no name spineless merchants who seek a position to acquire more wealth and some prestige but one of the candidates, the only candidate Dracula supports was none other than Carmilla of Styria herself. She approved of Dracula’s show of strength and cruelty but still had schemes of her own no one could quite decipher. This campaign banquet was her opportunity to gain more support for a position that she had yet to specify.  
  
In Carmilla’s grand mansion in her home region of styria, all of the wealthy and prestigious members of the Wallachia’s aristocracy dined in excess and luxury, discussing life with a detachedness, as if their nation was not undergoing a small scale civil war.  If anything it benefited them was they were the only ones above the curfew, weapon possession and assembly laws. And they will never starve during the trade and product embargoes because they have been illegally smuggling goods into Wallachia from years.

“And what are your opinions on all of this Carmilla? You’re so used to getting everyone’s opinions with that legendary charisma of yours. Do seriously want us to believe you’ll be Lord Tepes’s good little girl, forever in his pocket?” Lady Cho asked, in the midst of dinner conversation, again about the future of Wallachia.

Every vampiric member of Wallachia’s bourgeois gave her their full attention. Carmilla made a show of smirking in Adrian’s direction, he sat directly in front of her, staring her dead in the eyes. “I appreciate Tepes’s support, I do, but his regime lacks direction and focus. What do you get from a man who just decided to exert his power after _his woman_ was murdered? _Chaos_ . His judgement is questionable. He needs a woman’s guidance more than ever. To remove the public imagine that he’s a mad old man who is mourning…..”  
  
Her use of ‘his woman’ was purposely distasteful, Dr. Lisa Tepes was more than Dracula’s wife. She left a legacy behind that is currently shaking Wallachia to its core. She started a revolution and now her memory fuels it! Adrian hands clenched the wine glass in his hand with enough force to shatter it.

He was seething with rage and fighting to hide that fact for just another full hour before he can leave.  
  
It was becoming harder and harder to keep his mouth shut.  
  
“It’s gotten way out of hand, if all the people keep being imprisoned or slaughtered by the armed forces.  Who will farm? Who will tend to my horses? Who will serve us? I’ve had to replace two of my most valued help!” Carmilla told the tale as if it was a joke. “There is even a costumed vigilante running around opposing Dracula’s regime. Let face it W _allachia needs me dearly_ .”  
  
The guests laughed, the type of controlled laughter known to the soulless wealthy. Nothing about that was funny. Adrian was on the verge of grinding his white teeth to sand, just so he can toss the grains in Camilla’s eyes.

“It is about time he called on you,” Count Dragoslav said, his gruff old voice was a surprise to hear, he almost never spoke. But it was not surprising to know he had an ancient mindset to match his body. “If Wallachian aristocratic tradition was upheld you would have been his wife no?” 

She nodded her head, feigning to be deep in thought. “My grandfather even promised me to Vlad when we were children.” To think she was ever anything but a vile woman. “Well when I was a child, he was a man of twenty and some years when I was born but that was still custom to choose a wife of the closest pedigree.”  

“You would have made a fine Lady Tepes, Carmilla,” Baron Zufall complimented. “You would have provided him with guidance and strong _pure_ heirs.” It was common knowledge the aristocrats were still pissed Alucard wasn’t the product of rampant inbreeding as they were.

The disrespect! They spoke as if he was not there or they just did not care what he thought of them. He did not instilled fear in them like his father had. They thought nothing of him, not even enough to think he might tell his father what he had heard and ruin them.  
  
Her well manicured fingers moved the hair from her face. She was acting coy but it did not suit her one bit. “Vlad is a brilliant man if he felt he was more deserving of a mere commoner than I, a woman of his caliber and station, who am I to argue?” Her tongue was a double edged sword, she was famous for her frankness.  
  
“And you wouldn’t have been stupid enough to die begging for the lives of the people killing you!” A loud outburst came from the Chief of Police, Godbrand. The swine of a man, had slammed down his flagon of beer, laughing a raucous laughter. “I would have been there to protect you.”  
  
Carmilla gave him a disgusted look, removing the hand he snaked around her shoulders, gripping it viciously. “Unlike that peasant, I can handle myself thank you. Touch me again and you’ll see how.”  
  
That was it!  
  
The final straw had been drawn. Did his father know his colleagues spoke about this beloved wife this way? What would he do if his son slaughtered them all right now, in her honor. Adrian had had enough, the rage boiling over inside him.

He leaped from his chair, completely committed to smashing his wine glass and using the shards to crave everyone of them open, starting with their tongues for daring to slander his mother and her name. He’s blessed to be even half the person she was!

A firm hand landed on his shoulders, “ _We_ must be going.” Isaac appeared out of nowhere,  more ordering then informing Adrian that they need to leave. He had been standing guard distances away to not appear suspicious and to give himself a vantage point in case of attack. Hector was nowhere in sight, he must have been checking the parameter.  
  
Adrian was confused, according to the itinerary in his phone, he has at least 47  minutes left here before he’s allowed to leave and go onto the next event but he was grateful to have an excuse to flee their presence. It was either that or killed them all. And killing them was a tempting option, wallachia would largely be better off with all of them dead.  
  
He straightened himself and followed the sentinel. This unscheduled exit caught the attention of Carmilla who pouted. “You can’t be leaving dear Adrian...you’re father promised he would be here to support me and since he is missing in action... you’re the closest thing we have….” She’s asking him to stay as if she was not just verbally attacking the very union that produced him.  
  
“I must,” Adrian said giving her an equally fraudulent smile.  It was forced and it bared his sharp canines for all to see, a feature he inherited from his father. “I have many important matters to handle with my father out on his extended business trip.”  
  
She was trying to save face at the disrespectful notion of having a guest not touch his food he was order then leave early. “More important than me?”  
  
“Yes.” Isaac deadpanned, leading Adrian away. Carmilla was put to shame. She just belittled by Dracula’s mongrel brat and his new guard dog. And with the gossipy socialite Lady Cho there, everyone who's anyone will know she was snubbed within the hour.

Ah, that was just the petty revenge Adrian needed. It was almost as satisfying as slitting her throat. _Almost_.

“Thank you for that,” He said as he and Isaac made it through the giant mansion doors.  
  
“That isn’t necessary,” Isaac kept moving swiftly, still making his routine security checks of area.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes, trying to keep up with Isaac. If he couldn’t get his approval, he would really like to bury the hatchet. “Don’t be so prideful okay. I’m thanking you for rescuing me from there. I don’t know what I would have done if I stayed there any longer.”  
  
Isaac stopped and turned around, there was finally some emotion of his usually stone face. It was pure outrage.“That was not for you. Unlike you, you ungrateful child, I respect your father.  I could hear all that they were saying about him. If I was forced to stay a second longer I would have surely strangled everyone in that room with my belt.”

Adrian couldn’t contain the laughter that erupted from him. “Great minds think alike.” To think he and Isaac were having the same thought, even if they had different motivations, Adrian to stop them slandering his mother and Isaac to defend Dracula’s name.  
  
At the display of childishness, Isaac narrowed his eyes but could not deny it. He walked slower now, in less a hurry to get away. In hindsight both of them had long promised their allegiance to someone and were determined to honor it. They were different sides of the same coin.  
  
It brought a smile to Adrian’s lips.  
  
“What happened? We’re leaving already?” Hector was taken off guard by their sudden appearance. Hector had been petting a stray cat that wandered up to him, having done his job and wasn’t expecting to leave for another hour or so.

“We’re done here,” Isaac said opening the door for Adrian to enter. Adrian did as expected but he did it with a smile that bothered Isaac. Smug bastard was the only description applicable.

A channel had been opened between them and he would be a fool not to use it. 

Hector rested down the kitty, bidding it a good bye. “ _Go on little one, I can’t keep you._ ” Feeling the vibrations of Isaac’s stomping combat boots, the wild kitten dashed off into the forest. Ah Hector missed her already. “We’ll drop off the donation to the mayor’s office early then?” Hector asked, getting into the driver’s seat.  
  
Adrian huffed, collapsing into the back seat. “I’m calling it a night. Take me home. I’ll write a letter and you can drop if off yourself if you care so damn much.”  
  
“Well fuck the itinerary I guess...” Hector mumbled under his breath. He winded up the thick black privacy glass. “Why are rich white people such assholes…”  
  
Isaac open the window letting in the freezing cold air, counteracting the fact Hector had the heater on because winter was nearing. “The sooner you stop expecting better from _all people_ , the sooner you’ll actually become good at your job..”

Hector rolled his eyes, cranking up the heater to compensate for the cold air Isaac was letting in.  “Oh I forgot you’re an asshole too.”  
  
Isaac smirked.  
  
He wasn’t wrong, but that insult was an understatement.  
  
  
  
  
**Later that night, the Tepes Ancestral Castle was in darkness, the servants had all gone home or to their respective rooms in the servants quarters.**  
  
  
There were rumors the Tepes Ancestral Castle castle was haunted so very few wondered about at night for fear of having to quit their well paying job. There were ghosts in the castle, Adrian and his mother saw them but none were vengeful. Actually he’d think they were protective of the those within its walls. But if anyone asked he’d say they were evil, because having his run of the castle at night had always proven useful, especially tonight.

  
Sneaking out had become even harder with two highly skilled bodyguards, but wallachia needed him, so he’d find a way. He’d told both of them he was in bed sick for the night so neither of them were allowed to bother him and he personally did not want to be awaken by any noise. Both men seem to heed his words, going to their respective rooms not long after he ‘turned in’.  
  
So after waiting a hour or two, and having checked his security cameras for signs anyone was awake, he made it to the left wing of the Castle, hoping to make his escape through the back door to the green house, where his mother once grew exotic plants and mushrooms for her medicines.  
  
He’d like to attribute his speed, gracefulness and stealth to his mother but that would be lying. The way he moved would always be his father’s genetic contribution. Genetics and the various fencing, ballet and gymnastics classes he urged him to take on as a child to compensate for the hours he spent locked in his room reading or following behind his mother who was always buried in books herself. He wanted him to be a scholar and an athlete.  
  
To think this same doting father would become such a distant dictator, lording over Adrian and Wallachia from his infernal study, from his throne, that had become his coffin in this life. Having made it to the greenhouse, Adrian threw the hoodie over his head, slipped on his night vision goggles over his eyes. It was just a short bike to Targoviste, where he can begin his _work._

That was a mistake.  
  
“Argh!”  
  
A blinding light was suddenly turned on, it burned, he shrieked, pulling the device off of his face. He slumped down and rubbed his eyes to function.  
  
It took a several seconds for him to regain his sight.  
  
Standing before him, lording over him, in all his intimidating height and cold demeanor was _Isaac_ . Isaac’s stone face cracked again for the second time tonight. It was a wonder to witness. He was smiling. “Where are you going?”  
  
Adrian froze.

The devilish smirk on Isaac’s face made him feel exposed in more ways than one.  



	4. Alucard of Wallachia

“If it isn’t **_Alucard_ ** ...the vigilante that has been a thorn in the side of Wallachia’s armed forces.  I should collect a bounty,” Isaac stalked towards Adrian. He moved with the finesse of a leopard, forcing him  to back up against the door.   
  
“I can explain..” Adrian felt so small, _so foolish_ . Why did he think this was something he could get away with for long.   
  
Isaac thoroughly amused, looked him up and down, running his hand over the dramatic, black overcoat and the hilt of the sword nestled in his scabbard. “You want to explain why you’re in costume? Are you supposed to be the phantom of the opera? The Count of Monte Cristo?  Wallachian Batman?”   
  
Was that was joke? Was Isaac even capable of telling jokes?   
  
Pride wounded and aggravated, Adrian smacked his hand away from him and stood to his full height. He was as tall as or a inch or two taller than Isaac. He wasn’t afraid of him and definitely won’t be belittled by him for leaving his own Castle. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you...”   
  
“Then don’t... I know enough,” Isaac said, reigning himself in, gaining control of his emotions, his icy composure. “Unlike Hector, I never trusted you. I’ve known you’ve been leaving here at night...it was not trouble to follow you...in all honesty it was a much needed distraction from following you around at tedious dinner parties....”   
  
That was not what he had expected to hear. “Are you...going to tell my father?” It was a plea more than a question. ‘Please don’t tell my father.’   
  
“That isn’t my job, I am to keep you from being killed until your father returns, not tell you how to live your life, isn’t that what you said?.”  
  
Adrian, or **_Alucard_ ** was bewildered by how _chill_ Isaac was being about this. It made him suspicious of Isaac. No matter how well he was taking this, he was still his father’s ‘henchman’ and the type to pledge his undying loyalty to him and meant it. “Even if I'm using direct action to counter my father’s regime?”  
  
“I refuse to lie to your father, I owe him that much but if he doesn’t ask, I won’t bring it up,” He sighed, growing impatient with how much talking he was being forced to do. “It is none of my business what you do in your free time.”   
  
“Good,” Alucard said regaining his confidence in what awesome plans he had tonight and how good he looked. “I’ll be on my way...to I don’t know...get an Ice cream with friends or steal weapons from the nation’s armory...”   
  
“And I will be following you from the shadows.”   
  
He didn’t bother thanking him. “You do that...you very strange man…”   
  
Isaac’s eyebrow raised, “You do see what you’re wearing right?”   
  
“I look damn good and _you know it_ ,” Alucard smiled wide, walking away from Isaac, strutting with a purpose.   
  
Isaac flipped off the light, giving Alucard a chance to mount his motorcycle before following him in a car, several paces behind so he couldn’t be seen. It wasn’t just that Isaac was great at his job, which he was, but he’d also put several tracking devices on Alucard’s things, one of his motorcycle and had just managed to slip one under the collar of his coat when he touched the fabric just now.

He didn’t get to be who he was being overconfident or taking unnecessary chances. 

  
**Hours later,** Alucard parked his motorcycle several blocks away in the forest, and entered an the much desecrated and abandoned Belmont Mansion. The Belmonts were an old family of bounty hunters and vigilantes who were run out of Wallachia years ago, before Alucard was born. They were the inspiration for becoming who he was and their death at the hand of an angry mob was the reason he chose to wear a mask and keep his identity secret.   
  
He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, he didn’t see or sense anyone but he now knew Isaac was somewhere close whether he could see him or not. It was not as unsettling as it should be. It was a lot better than him following him so closely that it was obvious and distracting.   
  
The place was grand in its day but was now reduced to a dust ridden, crumbling tomb, a perfect hideout for freedom fighting rebels.   
  
Having reached his destination, he pulled down his mask over his face and hide more of his hair in his hoodie. It would be really obvious who he was if they saw his distinct long golden flowing locs. His posh accent and vocabulary was already a give away that he didn’t belong with them. Education was considered a privilege in Wallachia.   
  
Arriving at the wooden door near the dungeon of the castle, he knocked in code as instructed and waited for an response. A sliding peephole opened in the door, a pair of wide green eyes can be seen scanning the. “Who goes there?” Asked a dramatic young lad of sixteen or younger.   
  
Alucard cleared his throat and straightened his posture, “I am Alucard, _Sypha invited me._ ”   
  
“Oh yes! Just say the password and I can let you in…”   
  
Alucard cleared his throat leaned into the peephole and whispered. “Symphony of the night....”   
  
The boy hesitated, “I think that’s it. We change them so often. Come on in friend.”   
  
‘Topnotch security’, he thought sarcastically. Was he throwing his lot in with a bunch of rebels or children playing at being rebels. With the door opened, he met the same young boy brandishing a rifle. He had none of the youthful presence he had when the door was closed. “Go down the stairs, Sypha is in the archives.”   
  
Alucard did as ordered. He descended the stone staircase, passed halls of old portraits, suits of armour and artifacts. It reminded him of his own castle, except not as well maintained. The deeper he went, he saw more and more people, armed to the T with old shotguns, knives, and molotov cocktails and other makeshift weapons. This was the big leagues. They were really serious about taking down his father and all that he stood for.  Oh this was exhilarating! This was how they were going to save Wallachia, fighting offensively against tyranny.

People began turning around to take notice of him, decked out in his designer clothing that concealed his appearance well. Of course he’d stand out in a room full of speakers and town peasants wearing a blend of combat wear they had definitely stolen and their own civilian garb. He looked like the protagonist of a postapocalyptic novel and they looked like real third world rebels. _Oh the guilt pinged in his chest_. 

“Who hired the stripper?” A loud rude remark was heard across the room. What appeared to be dirty drunkard came into view, he was polishing his sword, _how poetic_ . “Tell her my birthday is next month and _that costume_ does nothing for me.”   
  
Tension melted when the whole room began to laugh. The drunk’s laughter being the loudest. It was a short laugh before a sharp whistle blow was heard.   
  
“Oh fuck off,” Alucard hissed.   
  
The filthy bastard stepped up to Alucard, entering his space. “Where the fuck did you come from? Who let you in here?” Alucard couldn’t help the reflex to reach for his weapon when confronted.   
  
“I did,” A soft voice interrupted. The young speaker woman Sypha walked out of the shadow and him  greeted with a smile. “Be nice to this guy Trevor, he saved your life last month.”   
  
“Wha..” Trevor, looked confused at Alucard before his eyes widen, “No way! This is the guy that set off those bombs in Gresit to get the horde to retreat?” His whole aura changed. He was ecstatic for a moment.   
  
“Alucard...at your service,” Alucard said with a well earned smirk, pushing past him to get Sypha the only sensible person here and from his research, the  granddaughter of the Elder Speaker who was secretly the leader of this rebellion.   
  
“He’s done a lot more than that recently...” To his surprise, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “From all of us, Thank you,” She said as she pressed into him, taken aback by the hug, he unable to return it naturally and just hung his arms loosely around her.   
  
“Ah…you don’t need to. _It’s my job_ .”  He said, as he found himself borrowing a page from Isaac’s book when made uncomfortable by affection of any sort.   
  
“So someone is paying you to do this? You’re a spy?” The noisy drunk had his arms crossed over his chest, his gratitude had worn off.

“Trevor!” Sypha snapped, pulling away from Alucard to swat Trevor in the back of the head. “We’d all be dead without him! Why would Dracula send a someone to save us then have them spy on us? He could have left us to be executed...one by one…”

“I don’t know...I just don’t trust him,”  Trevor stated openly and boldly, despite all Sypha was telling him. “Why is he wearing that mask anyway? How can we trust him if we don’t know who he is...”   
  
Negating anymore discussion of his secret identity Alucard decided to just be as honest as he could without revealing himself. “I have a important position in Wallachia, I’m using my privilege to help those in need. I won’t have that privilege if people know who I am. _Think for once._ ”   
  
“Take his advice Trevor,” Sypha said laughing. “Think for once...”   
  
“I still sense something fishy..…” He mumbled bitterly under his breath.   
  
“Maybe you should shower then…” Alucard answered reflexively.   
  
Sypha laughed once more, elbowing Trevor in the side. “He’s a treasure trove of wisdom...”   
  
Trevor groaned, at this point he was just being bullied. “What kind of name is Alucard anyway…”   
  
“It’s literally Dracula spelled backwards, as in I’m Anti-Dracula… _can’t you spell_ ?…”   
  
Trevor growled, finger itching to pulling out the whip he had winded around his waist like a lasso. “I don’t care how good the guy is Sypha if he keeps talking like that, I’ll _have_ to maim him..”

“I’d love to see you try...” Alucard goaded him, more than itching for a fight tonight, even if its a sparring match with a future teammate.  
  
Sypha groaned internally, “Can you at least pretend you’re not children masquerading as adults…” Both of the men went quiet at the quite accurate insult, averting their eyes from each other. “Now let’s get down to business...were you able to get the blueprints for the armory?”   
  
“ _Of course._ .”   
  
Sypha clapped her hands together in joy when he produced the schematics he had copied from his father’s computer. “Oh a man who lives up to his word…an angel must have sent you…No...let’s not give God credit for this...Lisa Tepes sent you!”   
  
Alucard went silent to avoid suspicion but he could not help the smile on his face. His mother _had sent him,_ his promise to her was why he was here, doing this and she was the closest thing to an Angel the world had ever seen.   
  
That night Alucard and the band of rebels planned and executed a successful raid of the armory of the Wallachian armed forces (or the horde as they are referred to by the rebels). Finally they will be more likely to stand a chance if they had the same weapons and ammunition they did.

  
Victory was in their sights!

  
They all went out to drink and celebrate, with the exception of Alucard who just went home. Hopefully He could get can get a couple hours of sleep before he had to stand in for his father at a city council or any other tedious event. It would make the news if he were to fall asleep in a council meeting...for the third time... _this month._  
  
He yawned as he wheeled his bike into the greenhouse. He’s exhausted and it’s already morning. How does batman do it?

“Did you enjoy playing superhero…?” Isaac asked from the shadows, not showing himself. One could hear the remnants of amusement in his voice.  

“Did you enjoy watching me?” Alucard asked to counter his playful insult.

 

  
                                                        A soft chuckle faded into the distance.   
  
  
Isaac had been near him all night, he didn’t see or feel him but there was a moment when he was wrestling with a guard, and manage to fend him off before realizing another guard that was behind him poised to attack had already fallen to the ground, a blow dart in his neck. He had a guardian angel...or guardian demon if those existed.

He went upstairs, and collapsed into his bed, muscles aching for _sleep_.

Sleep came quick.

Insomnia had left him the minute he started doing what he had been meant to do all along. 

 

 **News report in the mourning** :  The masked vigilante known as Alucard is caught on CCTV collaborating with the enlightenment movement to raid the national armoury for its state of the art high impact military weaponry. Who is this masked foe? And why as he chosen to side with terrorists instead of our government? We will keep you _the Wallachian people_ updated as necessary. 

  



	5. Isaac's Perspective

 

Alucard was interesting. He wasn’t the most interesting person Isaac had ever met, his father and Isaac’s sole friend held that position, with how much he had known about the world and done in his incredible life but Alucard was proving not to be the boring assignment Isaac had imagine him to be. To his detriment he took after his mother in the worst ways, his compassion for those _beneath him_ will be his end, Isaac thought.

But this superhero quest of his was helping Isaac refine his skills, adapting it to the Wallachian environment and made the moments when he was forced to endure the company of socialites bearable. Tonight Alucard was attending a ball and murder never seemed more tempting than when in the presence of rich white people who think think themselves too important to the world. When in Isaac’s experience, the earth rejoiced when they were exterminated from its surface.  
  
The annual winter event was larger and more condensed than Carmilla’s intimate banquet of only the most powerful aristocrats in Wallachia, the middle class were allowed entry this time. As a result Isaac and Hector had to be closer than they would like to be to Alucard. Being closer meant people would often engage them in conversation, thinking them to be guests and not the hired mercenaries they were. It didn’t take long for things to get _infuriating_ .  
  
“Are you really from Africa?” an inebriated older woman, invaded Isaac’s space and wrapped her hands around his neck. Isaac didn’t answer her. Hector had to bite his lip to keep from snickering. She ran her fingers over the bare skin of his neck, Isaac clenched his teeth concealing his fury with stoicism. She giggled drunkenly, prodding the dragon even more.  “Is it true what they say about African men…?” She asked flirtatiously.  
  
Isaac leaned down to her ear, his iron grip tearing her hand from his flesh.  “Yes. We are indeed prone to spontaneous acts of violence….” He whispered menacingly.

That sobered her up. She clasped her likely injured hand to her chest and scampered away from Isaac like a frightened rabbit. She would think twice about her actions next time.  
  
“Isaac you didn’t have to do that…” Hector said, more entertained than upset. “She was just drunk…”  
  
“And that gave her a right to touch me without consequences?” Isaac asked, his eyebrows raising in his associate’s direction.  
  
“No but she was a woman, what harm could she be…?”  
  
Isaac frowned. “Keep thinking like that Hector and you’ll surely learn….” The warning was ominous but showed he had some care for Hector’s well-being or he would just let life be his teacher. Life had been Isaac’s teacher and he had never forgotten its lessons, so he felt it best that everyone learned this way, through blood, sweat and tears.

“Lighten up will you…”  Hector rolled his eyes at Isaac’s rampant sternness.  
  
The more pessimistic of the two didn’t relent as asked, “I’ve watched six different people, _in succession_ , start a conversation with you by asking you  your ancestors’ continent of origin and you’re okay with that?”  
  
Hector shrugged. “People are curious,” He said honestly. “It comes with the territory of being ambiguously brown, I’m used to it. At least they’re talking to me...”

“That’s the most pitiful sentence I’ve ever heard...”  
  
Offended and disparaged, Hector hung back, allowing for space between him and Isaac. They weren’t friends and he made sure Hector never was mistaken about that. There was a sense they had more in common than Isaac was willing to admit but in the end he didn’t understand Hector. He didn’t understand how he thought or felt. He didn’t understand how Hector could be who he is and still have faith in _people_.

His naivety is proving to be in _incomprehensible_ for Isaac. He didn’t try to process it anyway. He was focused on trying to keep Alucard safe, as he was now being bombarded by more and more people looking for something from him he could not give.

Alucard had began to push through the crowd, making his way back to his guards--frightened. “Save me..” Alucard begged.

Before Isaac could wonder what to save him from, a portly old man all but sprinted behind him, his young daughter in tow.  He was jovial as he presented the shy brunette to Alucard, as if offering up good food or a sacrificial lamb. “Now that you’ve danced with my  daughters Olga and Raisa, my Marieta would like a chance. She’s just thirteen but she has had her debut as a woman just last month and is ready for courtship...and when she is done Illyanna her younger sister would like to invite you to her debut…” 

Alucard eyes widened with fear that the man might have more daughters. He looked to Isaac, petitioning him with his eyes to help. No other idea came to mind but stand in between him and the persistent father. These petty things were near intolerable for Isaac. He wasn’t allowed to use violence or intimidation in this scenario. He knew not what was expected of him, in these situations.  
  
Suddenly Alucard grasped his hand, “I am sorry sure but I’ve been neglecting my date all night…” He bid the man and his silent daughter adieu and pulled Isaac towards the center of the room .  
  
“Date..” Both the merchant and Isaac was bewildered by the wording. The man stood in shock as Alucard abandoned his beautiful young daughter to go dance with who imagined was as an African prince or some foreign dignitary. Someone more important than a social climbing merchant with political aspirations.  
  
“What are you doing?” Isaac asked, refusing to allow himself to be pulled any longer. He was not a leashed dog.  
  
Alucard smiled, pretending the situation was more casual than it is. “We’re going to dance.”  
  
“No _we_ are not...”  
  
“Can you even dance?” He phrased it as a challenge.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes, removing the impetus man’s hand from his. “Formal European dancing is a series of frontward and backward steps, it doesn’t require skill, this is a matter of me refusing because I have no desire to.”  
  
Alucard walked ahead of him towards the section designated for dancing. He was adamant about doing this. “If you don’t dance with me, I’ll have to dance with another of my father’s enemies’ daughters. Isn’t it a security risk to have different strangers pressed up against me for an hour or more. I could be stabbed or poisoned without you even knowing…”  
  
Isaac shook his head at him grasping at straws to justify what he wanted. “I’ve seen you fight. You’ve proven you can at least defend yourself against a thirteen year old girl.”  
  
“Oh thank you for having confidence in me.” His smirk widen, instinctively baring his canines. “Is that what you’ll tell my father when I'm bleeding to death on the floor?”  
  
‘What is your agenda?” Isaac frankly asked. Once again this man had manage to perplex him, if only briefly.  
  
Having lead Isaac into the very middle of the dance flour, Alucard bowed and offered his hand. “ _I have none_ .”  
  
Everyone has an agenda. Isaac would be an idiot to believe that he didn’t. But he was intrigued to know what was his motive for this ridiculous display so he played along. He gave Alucard what he wanted, he hoped Alucard would give him, what he needed, _an answer_ . He accepted Alucard hands, allowing him to slip his arm around his waist. “As you wish..”  
  
“As if you don’t wish it too.” The young lord Tepes spoke with the bravado of a man who knew his potential. He had grown since they had first met.  
  
Isaac permitted Alucard to lead the dance, following his steps with the adeptness of someone who had practice even though it is the first time he had done such a thing. Their audience was transfixed for the entire dance. The two were the talk of the evening, for being men who had the audacity to dance with each other amidst a traditional Wallachian event and for being the most graceful and ravishing couple to dance that night.

They attracted light and shadows in the most supernatural way.

It was a fantastical sight to witness.

Alucard too seemed to become immersed in fantasy himself, feeling free enough to press close to Isaac, even resting his head on his shoulders when the violin music being played slowed down to a more romantic piece. This had to be something he had wanted for a little while now, even if he didn’t know it.

Whether Isaac had fallen into the same well of emotion was up to debate but he was preoccupied enough that he didn’t noticed the seductress, Carmilla leading Hector away by his tie. She was giving Hector something the others cant or just won’t. This was first oversight Isaac had made in a long time. The first time when getting a duty done, was set aside for _leisure_. 

  
  
                                                **Something he would come to regret.**

 

After the dance Alucard had to give a speech, Hector took over standing by him on the stage and Isaac fled to the balcony for fresh air. It was just to clear his mind, but it proved useful as his phone rang and he knew exactly who it was before he answered the unknown number.    
  
“Isaac, report.” Dracula’s requested from the other end. Lightning coursed through, giving him life.  
  
Isaac did a quick scan of the area before whispering a brief summary into phone. “Everything is running smoothly. Hector and I have prepared those who needed to be readied for your arrival, positions and duties assigned and Intel we have gathered informs that the movement and the church are nothing to fear, one is a bunch of children running around in masks with toy guns and the other is a bunch of old men terrorizing the defenseless to retain what little power they have. Wallachia is ripe for conquering.”  
  
“Good,” Dracula said, his voice was lower and more wary than usual.  “But take no chances, exterminate the Archbishop and his associates soon.” His way voice briefly becomes impassioned by his vengeance. “And for what he did to Lisa, ensure he suffers for as long as you can _prologue_ it.”  
  
“Oh that is a promise I intend to keep.”  If there was one thing Isaac does right and just on this earth, it will be torturing the people who filled his friend’s life with anguish and woe.  
  
Dracula unintentionally breathed a sigh of relief.  “How are _you_ Isaac?”  
  
A smile came to Isaac’s face at the warmth in his voice. “I am well,” He answered to set his friend at ease but he chose to be honest but vague, “....I have encountered some trouble here and there but I assure you I can handle it all.”  
  
“Oh?” Dracula asked, humorous in tone. “Let me guess my son isn't behaving?”  
  
“Has he ever?”  
  
“Never, he is his mother’s child after all,” Dracula chuckled softly. “I had hoped for you to get along, that you’d be a good influence on him during this rebellious phase, you have quite a bit in common when I think about it.”  
  
“How so?” Isaac asked thoroughly offended.  
  
“You’re around the same age so you can relate to each other,” Dracula said.  
  
How could his good friend say such a thing? Isaac was clearly an old soul. “He doesn’t act his age...”    
  
“You’re both stubborn, loyal and determined…” He listed the attributes slowly, mounting them jokingly.  
  
Isaac realized he was being teased. “ _Hmm_ ”  
  
There was a pause, a long thoughtful silence on Dracula’s end of the call. Isaac waited patiently, since the lost of wife Dracula he would zone out for several minutes, before he realized he was still in conversation. Time was said to heal but he had only been getting worse.  “You are both the last people on this earth I care for. Will you not take care of each other?”  
  
A tear came to Isaac’s eye. it immediately cooled and dry on his skin when exposed to the cold air. He couldn’t hide the crack in his voice when he replied,  “As I am forever indebted to you, if you wish... ”  
  
“You owe me nothing,” He asserted, firmly, as if deeply by that belief. “Friend, you owe me nothing but promise after this over leave Wallachia and live a life of your own design.”  
  
Isaac gripped his chest, biting back tears that threatened to flow like a river. “Drac--  
  
“Isaac I must leave,” It was said hurriedly, and the call lowered drastically in quality afterwards.  “also be sure to look out for…” The signal filled with static, “He-…  _Lonely_.”

The rest of the message was scrambled beyond comprehension. The transmission ended, Isaac signed hoping the message wasn’t too important, for it is likely he won’t hear from Dracula for several months again.  Falling back into familiar pattern of contemplation, Isaac wonder what exactly did Dracula mean? Did he want him to look out for Alucard more than he already was? That was asking a lot. Was Alucard the one who was lonely? Should he have mentioned Alucard’s extracurricular activities and alter ego?.

“Isaac.” A voice called out to him, he spun around and saw that it was Alucard, having finished his speech. “Can we talk?”  
  
Isaac took a deep breath and hoped his face didn’t show how he felt. “Speak.”  
  
Alucard wasted no time. “Can we be friends?” He asked simply, showing a sure smile.”I know you think I’m on ungrateful brat...”  
  
“And you think I’m strange…” He interrupted.  
  
“ _You are_ but that’s besides the point,” He entered Isaac’s personal space suddenly, causing Isaac to back up. He was always on guard. ”So why can’t we be friends?”  
  
The offer reminded Isaac of the call he just had with Dracula. He doesn’t believe they have much in common but it made no sense for the only two people Dracula had loved were to be constantly arguing.  He offered, a cryptic smile. “We are... _not enemies._ .”  
  
It wasn’t much, but it was a start. “I’ll take it.”  
  
Isaac chuckled, softly, covering his mouth with his hand..  
  
“Up for one more dance?”  
  
“ _You’re pushing it_ .”  
  
“Can you blame me?” Alucard’s voice lower but retained its grit. “ _We move good together_ …”  
  
  
  
  
**News report three days later:**  “Last night the Archbishop and five of his priests were brutally beaten, tortured and mauled by what appears to be wild wolves. The authorities are baffled by this gruesome act against the Catholic church and are calling it a hate crime.  
  
“Good riddance,” Trevor said, emptying the pint he had been nursing.  
  
**Report continued:** “Our sources are pointing towards the enlightenment rebels,” said chief God brand.”  
  
“We didn’t do that!” Trevor stood up wobbling, he looked over to Sypha who was at the bar with him, his eyes glue onto the scene. “We didn’t right? You guys weren't on missions while I slept?”  
  
“No Trevor,” Sypha answered hesitantly, was deep in thought. “We don’t have the manpower or Intel to catch the Archbishop off guard.”  
  
“Then who did?”  
  
“Someone more powerful than either of our movements.” Her mind first thought of Alucard but decided he wasn’t capable of such cruelty and then she considered the government might of killed the archbishop for the influence he had on the superstitious people that they did not.

“We should be worried shouldn't we?” He asked, noticing Sypha had gone silent again. His eyes were fixed on the tiny bar television. “Yep, I’m worried now.”  
  
  



	6. Fraternizing with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is easy. Love is hard.

Isaac and Adrian has developed a routine, their lives had become inseparable intertwined. Isaac safeguard Adrian during the day, guiding him through picket lines of protesting citizens and at night he provided backup for his superhero alter ego with a sniper rifle or dart gun from a vantage point of his choosing. For these months, they were partners. Aiding his son in rebelling against his regime was probably not what Dracula had in mind when he urged Isaac to get along with his son.   
  
Hector had taken notice of their closeness because he no longer had to play a buffer between the two, which was worrying. It meant they didn’t need him and have no problem leaving him out of their bonding. Many times he would hear them whispering or chuckling and then when he walked into the room, they stopped and pretended to be doing something else.    
  
One particular morning, around five o’clock,  he walked in on Isaac and Adrian talking at a table in the castle’s kitchen, cups of tea in hand. The second he entered he saw Isaac removed a twig from Adrian’s hair, taking his time to smooth it back into place. They had just returned from a mission, trying to calm their adrenaline filled bodies before heading to bed. “You should cut it, it will keep getting in your way…It may be the death of you.” Issac commented, still preening Adrian’s hair.    
  
“ _ I can’t _ ,”Adrian admitted, basking in the gentleness Isaac was showing him. “If my name and position is a gift from my father,  then my hair, how I look for the most part came from my mother.” 

Isaac nodded, his hand leaving Adrian’s hair, “I understand.” They gazed into each other’s eyes, thinking of what to say to cut through the tension created between them.  
  
Adrian embraced then tension, leaning closer to him,   “Isaac-   
  
“ _ Good morning _ ..” Hector said as he entered unnoticed.    
  
“Good morning Hector,” Adrian replied, immediately zipping up his hoodie to hide his costume.   
  
“What are we having?” He asked, seeing Isaac put distance between himself and Adrian. His suspicions were further validated.    
  
Isaac didn’t answer, he just continued to sipped his tea. “Just having some tea before heading back to bed, I met Isaac in the kitchen, so I guess we got to talking and time just passed.” Adrian put his cup in the sink and started making his exit.”    
  
“This guy never seems to sleep,” Hector said, noticed neither of them were dressed for bed, “But don’t leave on my account.”    
  
“No, I was already on my way out…”   
  
“Sleep well then…”   
  
With Isaac and Hector left in room awkwardness was much more unavoidable, Adrian would have provided an explanation, even if it was a bullshit one if Hector pried further but Isaac never felt the need to explain himself, which was worse. Hector thought his pride and arrogance made him feel that he was above explaining himself but it was more correct so say he had no explanation that would justify his behavior. He was doing this because he wanted to. He wanted to help him rebel and he was enjoying this company.    
  
“So what’s going on between you two..” Hector asked to fill the silence. “I won’t pretend I haven’t notice you’re closer.”   
  
“You should be focused on our work…”   
  
“ _Are you_?”    
  
Isaac was driven to into his mind, reflecting on whether he was losing focus of his purpose. He had done all that was asked of him but was he as vigilant as he normally is? Was he seeing the playing field as clearly as he usually does?  Hector rested a hand on his shoulder, Isaac doesn’t move it, “ You’re always telling me to be careful…can you trust him?” 

Isaac didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. Hector realized this and left him in the kitchen by himself.   
  
_Can you trust him?_ He can’t trust no one, ever again.   
  
  
                                                                            II  
  
  
Adrian painted his evolution into Alucard as a benevolent charitable act but was it? Isaac strongly doubts it’s all a selfless sacrifices for his mother’s movement. He did it because it was _thrilling_. He got a kick out of defying his father and rebelling against the system. He was an adrenaline junky.   
  
This became clear to Isaac when he started going on the prowl more often than not and taking more needless risks. He did so because he was made big headed by his victories and had not suffer enough losses to be made humble. Most of that was due to Isaac’s ever vigilant _partnership_. And because Alucard knew he was being watched over he fought with _abandon_ , no sense of self preservation.   
  
One night he had the brilliant idea to vandalized and robbed the city hall. It was risky sure but it would be a powerful statement, saying no matter the results of the election they were about to have, the people were ready to rule themselves. When he and the movement arrived at city hall, the word had gotten out, somehow and there was a blockade waiting there for them. Godbrand was leading the charge as they fired at the band of rebels from _all angles_.   
  
From the use of a comlink that they established a month ago Isaac order Alucard to retreat but he refused, needing to ensure the others where safe, needing to play the hero!  
  
                                                “Alucard retreat immediately.”   
  
                                                                   “I can’t.”  
  
                                                              “Yes you can!”   
  
He mimicked static noises. “Isaac I can’t hear you...there is static…” He ripped the earpiece from his ear and threw it aside. From his position in a nearby building, Isaac could see the complete act of disobedience through his periscope. He was _enraged_.  
  
Alucard made himself bait, he drew away their fire so that the rest of the rebels can escape with their lives. Trevor and Sypha were grateful, and took advantage of the opportunity. He set up smoke bombs and led a car chase on his motorcycle but it wasn’t enough. Their pursuit was _relentless._   
  
Exhausted and aching everywhere, he was forced to slow down his movements, just enough for a sniper to land a shot.   
  
He was shot in the arm. A bolt of pain surged through him. He nearly bit his own tongue off as the high impact bullet tore open his flesh. He had really been shot. The nearly impervious Alucard had been seriously injured.   
  
Just seconds later Isaac spotted the sniper and _took him out_.   
  
Alucard gripped his wound to keep himself from bleeding out but that meant he could not drive his bike and had to limp to safety while pursued by cops and the small army. One could see from the panic in his eyes and the frantic nature of his usually graceful movement that he’s afraid for his life. Oh he never considered he could die doing this, _not once_.   
  
He didn’t want to die there.

  
He didn’t want to die there and have those bastard tear off his mask and reveal who he is, show it to his father and watch him sink further into this self made pit of despair, having lost the only two people in this life he loved. The people's plight would be worsened. Perish the thought.    
  
In that moment he forgot he couldn’t die there. He didn’t have permission to die there. Isaac had made a promise to Dracula to keep him alive and there was no force on earth that could keep him from not fulfilling his promise to his dear friend. Dawning a bike helmet, Isaac disguised himself, leaving the shadows in favor of manning Alucard’s bike and swinging around to pick him up.    
  
“Hop on!”   
  
Alucard did not need to be told twice.   
  
He hoped on the back of the bike, wrapped his functioning arm around Isaac’s waist and held on for dear life as he drove like a maniac to get them out of the line of fire and to Tepes Castle without being follow. It was an impossible feat but Isaac specialized in the impossible.   
  
When they arrived at the Castle, having blazed through the greenhouse entrance, Hector was waiting for them in the hall. The commotion from downtown and the bike speeding into the back of the castle was a dead giveaway. Isaac supporting a limping Adrian gave him even more questions.   
  
“What the hell is going on?” He asked when he saw a disheveled Isaac, a sight he had never seen before and a bleeding and devastated Adrian. He recognized the costume from the news and went wide-eyed. “You’re Alucard?!”  
  
“It is none of your Business,” Isaac responded coldly, leading Alucard pass him, up the flight of stairs leading to his room. His mask had been removed to help him breathe better but all he did was hissed and groan in pain with every movement. Nothing had ever hurt this much in his life. Had he been hit just a little closer to his chest, he was sure he would have died.    
  
“Did you know this?!” Hector yelled. This was the first time Isaac had ever heard him raise his voice or pose a threat. He wore his feeling of betrayal and rejection on his face, in the most unfiltered way that only a child could. “You, a stickler for Dracula’s rules, let his son endanger his life like this?”

Isaac did not know how to offer Hector the solace or comfort he was looking for now, Adrian, his charge was bleeding out rapidly and in immense pain. His purpose was to be handled first, and he still knew not how to react in a way that was of benefit to Hector’s emotional well-being.  “Do a parameter sweep to make sure nobody followed us to finish the job,” He ordered, as he maintained his cold and stoney composure.   
  
Hector grew cross, _infuriated_ , “Can you at least pretend to respect me!”   
  
“Go do your job.”   Isaac turned away from him, dragging Alucard with him to his room.   
  
Hector stood in the same spot for sometime, his fingers gripping the banister of the stairs enough to dent it. In that moment He remembered the offer he had been given by Carmilla the other night and calmed down. This wouldn’t be for much longer. He had other options now.   
  
  
  
 **In Isaac’s room he tended to Alucard’s wounds, in complete silence.**  
  
Isaac had all the equipment necessary to perform impromptu surgery if he needed to, luckily he didn't. He stuck Alucard with a needle, ignoring his hiss of pain. He didn’t wait for the morphine to take full effect before opening in the wound to remove the bullet, then clean and disinfect the wound. Alucard groaned in pain, biting on the belt Isaac put between its teeth to keep from chewing on his tongue.

  
Tears ran down his face, as Isaac began stitching the arm  wound up. They were tears of joy that the morphine that finally kicked in and the pain evaporated almost instantaneously. He groaned softly, but yet Isaac kept at his work,  _ diligent _ , not looking him in the eyes.    
  
“Isaac..”    
  
No answer.    
  
“Isaac talk to me..” Alucard begged, other hand trying to lift Isaac’s chin.    
  
Isaac batted his hand away, “You should have listened.” He wanted to say more, about his disappointment and anger towards Alucard was mounting but all he could do was, clench his teeth and repeat. “You should have listened.”   
  
“I should have listened....”  Alucard admitted, making another attempt to hold Isaac’s face.  “ _ I’m sorry _ .”   
  
Isaac looked into his eyes, he stared a thousand yards deep, trying to see through to his soul, to see if he was worth what he was feeling internally. All his life, he’d been taught his emotions were to be controlled or eradicated from within him if possible, and now there were people demanding that he feel with them or for them. Why won’t they understand that he cannot and  _ he will not _ .     
  
“What is your agenda?” He asked as Alucard caressed his cheek.    
  
“ _ I like you _ …” It was an simple answer and a difficult confession. Something Isaac had not planned for. He didn’t know how to respond with words.    
  
“I...can’t be what you want.”   
  
“Be yourself Isaac…”   
  
He held Alucard’s hand on the injured arm for no reason other than it was there and he could do it. He let him caress his cheek but he refused to processed these feelings, giving them name and meaning would just encourage them to return. Isaac had long promised himself to never let those feelings go  _ unpunished _ . 

“What do you want from me?” It came out as an impassioned plea and he wanted to bite his tongue off for its treachery.    
  
“...... _ This _ .” Alucard closed the distance between them and kissed Isaac, pressing his cold soft lips against his warm ones. 

  
He pulled away and waited for Isaac’s reciprocation or retaliation. Isaac gazed into his eyes again, before his lip corners curved into a sly smirk. This was a feeling he understand and could support. This was a feeling he wasn’t afraid to express to his fullest. They were all animals weren’t they? And this is what animals do best.

No feelings were required with  _ Lust _ .    
  
“Why didn’t you tell me this was what you wanted earlier? ” Isaac said, releasing his grip of Alucard’s hand to cup his face, capturing his lips in an intense ravenous kiss. It was his intention to eat out his heart through his mouth. He had no issue with interpreting his feelings as a depraved craving, craving for flesh, warmth, and carnal affection.    
  
When they pulled away from the kiss, Alucard’s lips were bruised red and wet. He breathed rapidly, in and out, trying to gather all of the air back into his lungs that Isaac had stole. He looked debauched, Isaac looked debauched, eyes half lidded, he licked his lips. “I _like_ you... _ so much. _ ”  He kept emphasizing _like_ because he was afraid of whatever he would say if he didn't.   
  
Isaac responded by pulling his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, where Alucard’s own blood soaked shirt and cloak lay. Hunger eyes wasted no time in scanning over naked pale skin, before he had a hand on Alucard’s neck, pulling him in for another world ending kiss. A cannibal wasn't this thorough at devouring his  _ meal _ .     
  
Alucard hopped off the table were he sat being tended to, wrapped his sole functioning hand around Isaac’s waist, running a hand down to feel his firm behind. And pulled him towards the giant canopy bed.  Isaac had his hands firmly gripping his long hair and roaming the span of his chest.  _ Oh glory _ . To think they could have been doing this, instead of that incessant feeling and talking.    
  
With a bounce Alucard fell back into the bed and Isaac was pulled down on top of him. “Fuck!” He hissed when he hit up the arm that had just been bandaged.    
  
“Are you alright?” Isaac asked, not bothering to exam the wound, knowing his stitch work would hold up during even a battle.    
  
Alucard nodded, already struggling to unbutton his trousers with his good hand.  Isaac chuckled as he batted his hand away, working the buttons and zipper open in second. He pulled the trousers down to his thighs.    
  
“Being only semi-functioning...I won’t be at my best,” Alucard stated. His free hand caressing up and down Isaac’s stomach and sides. His skin felt like soften marble, warm and inviting but without imperfections.    
  
Isaac straddled him, expertly, grinding down on  _ him _ , causing Alucard below him to tremble in delight.  “I don’t accept excuses...”    
  
Alucard flashed his fangs.   
  
Isaac didn’t get any more excuses for the rest of the night.    


Pleasure was constant and selfless, pleasure piled on top of pleasure until they felt as if they were being to burst into flames and merge into one powerful being.  
  
It's a pity that night would remain so memorable.   
  
  
  



	7. Still Star-Crossed

Lights slipped through the creases of Isaac’s curtains landing on Adrian's eyelid, waking him from the most peaceful slumber. Sleep had not felt so satisfying and invigorating since his mother was alive. He wanted to ignore the morning light and sleep for just a hour more. Rolling over he turned his back to the light, towards the beautiful man in the Wallachia. Unfortunately, that side of the bed was empty. Isaac wasn’t there.

_Adrian was alone._

Throbbing aches traveled up from his arm to his chest. He clutched his chest, curling into a fetal position waiting for the pain to subside. Where was Isaac? He needed Isaac. He needed Isaac to give him something for the pain and hold him, just until it got dark again, and he could be _Alucard_ again.  
  
He laid there in bed, catatonic, just experiencing pain and longing until the door knock was heard on the door. He didn’t move. He doubt he could for a while. Most of the pain had gone but he still felt weak and sore all over.  
  
The door creaked open and a soft male voice can be heard, “Lord Tepes...”

That wasn’t Isaac so he didn’t move. He didn’t even stir.  
  
“Your father requests your presence in his study…”  
  
Adrian’s eyes snapped open. He sprung up in bed, immediately rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “My father is back in Wallachia?  _He is here._ ”  
  
Sharma, Raman’s twin brother, and father’s valet was standing in his doorway. It was true. “I’ll be right with you,” He answered, the hoarseness of his own voice startled even him. Sharma nodded his head, and closed the door. But he was still waiting out. He wouldn’t leave until he got Adrian to his father’s office like instructed. His father sure knew how to inspire unwavering loyalty. Everyone around here had an unnatural devotion to his father.  _Isaac came to mind,_ but he suppressed that thought.  
  
He threw on a large loose shirt to cover his bandaged arm. With a sigh, he pushed open the door and saw Sharma waiting for him as expected. The valet looked him up and down, “ Sir you’re not wearing any pants..”  
  
Adrian looked down and remembered he truly wasn’t wearing pants. But the shirt was big enough to cover anything indecent, so he shrugged. “ It’s one of those kinds of days Sharma..”  
  
“Indeed sir,” Sharma replied, leading the half dressed man to Dracula’s study.

  
On the walk there Adrian’s whole body felt deprived, dehydrated and weak. But the minute Isaac came into view, he felt  _invigorated_. His first instinct was to pounce on him, and ravish him right then and there but that would be inappropriate in front of his father and his associates. His second instinct was to fall into Isaac’s arms and beg him to never leave the morning after again, that would be also inappropriate and  _shameful_.  
  
Fuck shame, he’ll have to find a way to get close to Isaac soon. Isaac currently was not meeting his gaze or showing him any acknowledgement. It felt like the first day they met. How could their relationship have regressed like that? Hadn’t they at least reached the point where their civilian identities could be considered casual acquaintances who  say, “Hi “ and “Good morning.”  
  
“Adrian are you even listening?” Dracula’s stern voice woke him up from his longing.  
  
“Sorry, I  didn’t sleep well last night,” Adrian said, voice still horribly hoarse. Dracula looked his disheveled son up and down, and shook his head in disappointment. It’s like he could tell he had been fucking. Could he tell he had been fucking his bodyguard? Whatever his father was imagining was better than him suspecting that he was recovering from a gunshot wound. Hector could be seemed to be smiling knowingly as if he had an idea of all that went on that night.  
  
“  _I can see that_ ,” He always possessed an air of condescension, but today it was in excess. He rested down the newspaper he was nursing and looked his up at his son.  “But as I was saying, you will not be allowed to leave the castle until further notice. It has become too dangerous.”  
  
His words were a violent strike to Adrian's face. The strangling feeling that declaration exuded was proceeded more than words. “  _WHAT? WHY?I you can’t do that!”_

“City hall was attacked last night. If Godbrand hadn’t intercepted a plot to bomb the hall, elections would have been postponed. With the increased terrorist acts on Wallachia I cannot risk your safety by sending you out amidst of a civil war.” Tiredness was all that could be read from Dracula’s face. On the outside he was a father irritated by defiant son but his eyes were clouded by a icy blackness. His eyes were the last windows the depth of his misery. All other channels were closed off and devoid of life.  
  
“What about my life? I have a life outside of this castle!” His life outside the castle was another life entirely. Adrian died the minute he left the castle, he was reborn as Alucard in the night. Alucard was the one who possessed loyal comrades and  _a purpose._ Adrian had nothing for himself. 

Dracula tried to wave him off, treating his outburst as teenage angst, except he wasn’t a powerless kid anymore and should now be able to dictate his own life. “If you want to buy anything or see anyone, contact Sharma or Raman and they will make arrangements.” It was a pitiful offer of solace. “Everything you eat or drink  and anyone you talk to must be vetted. My enemies are advancing. ”  
  
Adrian had to bite his tongue not to scream, ‘I AM YOUR ENEMY.’ He glanced over to Isaac, who had finally started meeting his gaze. He was doing his best impression of a statue; stone, beautiful and cold. It was a stab in heart but he still didn’t want to be kept from him. At a time like this, he will need him more than ever to him circumvent his father’s strict rules. “You already have Hector and Isaac watching me, isn’t that enough? I haven’t been hurt once in their care!”

Oh that was a BIG lie. And his chest throbbed accusingly. Dracula caught a flicker of the intensity between Isaac and Adrian before they both looked away like naughty children being caught. He appeared ignored it for now, but it was  _seen_.  “Hector and Isaac were supposed to be temporary, I told you that. Both of them are too overqualified to be wasted on playing babysitters. They will join the suppression efforts...”  
  
That sobered him up. Another shock to his system. “Suppression efforts? Do you hear how evil you sound?” Adrian argued. This was it. There was no pretending his father had not cemented himself as a fascist dictator long ago.   “What have you been doing for six months? What have you been planning?”  
  
“I’ve summon outside forces to  _cleanse_ Wallachia..:” It was solemn and ominous.  
  
As Adrian stepped towards his father, Sharma held in back. He was sure Isaac and Hector were poised to defend his father, weapons drawn but he didn’t look to protect himself from being disheartened even further. “What about the innocents who will perish in your ruthless cleanse? Do you feel nothing for them? Have mercy for my mother’s people!” He was begging for the lives of his people, his mother’s people, and all of Wallachia.  
  
Enraged, Vlad slammed his fist into the center of his desk, denting the wood... “There are no innocents! Not anymore! Any one of them could have stood up and said, "No, we won't behave like animals anymore."  _They did nothing_. They deserve what I have in store...and more...”  
  
He stood up from his seat, lording over Adrian, his immense height and strength would be intimidating to anyone who didn’t know him well. He might be the fearsome lord Tepes but this  was also the hollow shell of the man that taught Adrian spell his name, and ride a bike. He could not be afraid of him if he tried. “Father!” Adrian cried, clutching onto his father’s cape. Like he did as a child.  
  
Vlad pushed Adrian away from him. His injury made it easier. “When it is done, when she is avenged and we will have peace, you will see and rejoice with me.” He went back to his chair, and collapsed in it, with the lifelessness of a corpse. “Discussion is over. You have been given your orders.” He looked passed Adrian weeping on the floor, and pointed towards the door.  “All of you leave my presence!” His voice boomed, echoing in the empty castle.  
  
Sharma left the office with Hector following close behind. Isaac had to walked past Adrian on the way out.  He tried to grab hold of Isaac’s hand but Isaac batted his hand away roughly. Isaac could not give Adrian what he needed, not in that moment, not ever. “  _Behave_ …”    _Behave_. He said  _behave_. As if Adrian was being a petulant child, as if he didn’t know what this would mean for Adrian.  
  
It was a cold warning. Devoid of any of the affection he had shown Adrian over the past few months.

Adrian needed comfort but he would not get now. He must be his own pillar. He stumbled to his feet, staggering out of the room carrying the weight of his sorrow. Before he left he turned and saw his father, the ghost of his father. He saw a mad old ghost clinging to this life, refusing to pass to the other side. He would only rest when he had gotten his revenge.  
  
_Alucard_ vowed to give him that rest before he committed  _genocide_. He vowed to protect his mother’s legacy but doing what would make her weep from the grave. He, Alucard, not Adrian, will have kill Dracula.

**  
That night on his patrol of the Manor Isaac heard sounds coming from Dracula’s office.**

It was the sounds of fingers typing away on a keyboard. It caught his attention because no one should be there. Dracula, Sharma and Raman were currently at negotiations with Carmilla and Godbrand. Hector had even accompanied them for backup. Apparently, there was a spy amongst them. And it wasn’t just Adrian. Someone was giving Carmilla more leverage on Dracula, and if he hadn’t been playing games with Alucard, he would have known and eliminated them before it had been a issue.

Stealthily he entered the office, poised to attack until he recognized the familiar figure. It was a figure and presence he could identify in any light. It was Alucard. And he meant  _Alucard_ as Adrian was dressed as his alter ego. Alucard removed a flashdrive from computer network and slipped it into his coat.  _Tsk. Tsk._

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked. “Your _hobby_ now is your stealing from your father?”  
  
Alucard looked up from the computer, not even bothering to appear guilty. “What was that this morning? Why did you treat me like that? Like I didn’t exist or mean anything to you.” He was passionately pleading in a way he can’t justify. He completely ignored the question at hand and dove into the meat of the matter.  
  
“ _I told you_. I can’t be who you want me to be. I cannot think the way you want me to, feel the way you want me to.  _This is me,_ ” Isaac confessed.  
  
Alucard stepped towards Isaac. “I need you to be you Isaac, the real you who cared for me whether he wanted to or not. Helped me when he didn't need to. That is all I need..”       
  
Isaac unconsciously stepped back as Alucard stepped forward. He had taken a defensive stance as if to protect himself from the threat that was _his own feelings_. He could take Alucard in a fight of course, but he had more sway over him than Isaac would ever admit to. “Do expect me to believe you have no ulterior motives? Everyone has an agenda and rarely is it ‘love’. And it’s not hard to figure out yours. You are a wealthy white thrill seeker is looking for a distraction from his grief...I just happened to be that distraction...”  
  
“No!” Alucard shouted. “You know that isn't me!"  
  
“You’re looking for a cure for your depression…I am not it!”  
  
“Isaac believe me!” He pleaded. He after the amazing night they shared he didn't believe him.  
  
“I can’t! Never again!” Isaac anguished, staring him down. “What makes your different from the others? Your trauma? Your pain? Do you think what you’ve gone through makes you special!”  
  
Alucard approached him slowly, the way one would a deer in the wild. The way you would an innocent life, driven to fear and suspicion by the world. “If you felt this way, Why did last night happen?" He got close enough to Isaac to touch his cheek and Isaac stopped functioning on autopilot and allowed himself to  _feel._  "...After  _that,_ making yourself so vulnerable to me _..._ do you expect me to think you feel nothing for me?”

His stone resolve weakened. And for a brief second, Alucard saw a flash of understanding in Isaac's eyes. For a moment, a beautiful moment, he saw the gentle innocent eyes of the man who agreed to dance with him and the man who saved his life. And maybe he even saw an Isaac that existed even before they met. An younger Isaac who believed in love, and the goodness of people. He saw it. He acknowledged it.

Then it was gone. It was snuffed out before it was allowed to spread and  _weaken_  him.   
  
Issac's hand gripped his, tearing it away from his cheek. Still holding it in a threatening vice like grip.“That. was. sex." He emphasized every little word. "There doesn’t need to be feelings to have sex. We were coursing with adrenaline so we found the best way to release it. That is all.”  
  
Roughly yanking his hand away from him, Alucard backed away from him, disgusted and disappointed.“You’re an… _asshole!_ ”     
  
Isaac chuckled low and said nonchalantly, “I’ve been told we have that in common.”  He tried looked relaxed and in control, like their budding relationship was not just destroyed. Because he had to.  It was who he was, it is the road he has taken.   
  
“Who hurt you?" Alucard asked, voice soft and respect, knowing Isaac didn't need to answer him. "Hurt you to the point you can’t trust anyone...even someone begging you to give them a chance.”  
  
“Too many to count." He answered, with too much vulnerability in his voice. He cleared his throat. "I learn from the lessons life taught me, that is how I survived.”  
  
“Come with me…” Alucard wasn't ashamed to plead.   
  
“What?”  The suggestion was met with confusion. Such an option did not compute.   
  
“Isaac you’ve not evil." He asserted more confidently than one is even allowed to. "You know what my father is planning is not right on any level and will result in so much death and  _subjugation_. We were an amazing team, come fight with me. Help us stop him.”  
  
“I won’t be used as a tool to rebel against your father!" A traitor would be the last thing Isaac would ever be. " _The only man in_  the world that considers me his equal, his friend. I promised to be a general in his army and I will be."  

Startled by Isaac's increased aggression, Alucard touched the hilt of his blade. His mission, like Isaac's would always be above his feelings. “So will you stop me leaving?”  
  
He shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. And he meant it. He wouldn't fight Alucard until his Dracula commanded it. When he commanded it.“You’re not yet my enemy. Right now, in this moment you’re still the son of friend, I’ve been giving no orders to stop you.”  
  
Hearing this, Alucard charged towards Isaac. Seeing the attack coming a mile away, so Isaac drew his duel knives. As he was about to block Alucard's attack, he noticed he was coming towards him with open arms. Why would he leave himself vulnerable like this? Isaac froze. It had never happened to him before in a fight but he froze. Alucard isn't attacking him. He collapsed into Isaac, wrapping his arms around him; holding him, in a constricting hug. It was tender and _sweet_. “For once in your goddamn life Isaac pretend. Let me hold you and _pretend you can love me."_

Isaac wanted to fight the hug, but he does. He melted into Alucard's arm, giving into it. Alucard lifted up his chin and kissed him. And amazingly, Isaac kissed back. It was the desperate kiss of lovers parting forever. A kiss that was trying to etch the memory their brief love affair in their brains. A kiss worthy of being remembered. "You’re too used to getting what you want…” Isaac whispered, as he separated from the kiss to breath. 

Alucard chuckled, and presses his forehead against Isaac's, looking him in the eyes. " _Then give me what I want_..." His eyes are glazed over with need. Seeing this, Isaac's skin is aflame, with a desire that matched Alucard's. Knowing no word that escaped his mouth wouldn't betray him, A nod of the head was Isaac’s only answer to his request. 

 _In Dracula's office, on Dracula's desk_....He surrendered himself. _He gave into their combine desire, the tension that was building within the both of them_. He let Alucard ravish him, with spontaneous pleasure, _intense affection_ and _worship_. He worshiped every inch of Isaac, treating him with so much adoration and gentleness. He was imbuing every touch with his love, his dedication to convincing Isaac that he his feelings were real. It worked in a way. As Isaac trembled under Alucard, under his unwavering attention and for a moment, _he allowed himself to believe_. For all the time Alucard was hovered over him, pressed up against him and buried within in him, _He could believe he was loved._

But when it was all over, his common sense returned. As he dressed, in Dracula's office of all places, he was overcome with shame. “Next time we meet...?" Alucard asked, a hint of hope on his tongue.

“We will be enemies,” Isaac stated, coldly. 

And that was that.   
  
When Alucard left room and sneaked out of the mansion, Isaac replaced the desk in Dracula's office before going to his room. He wasn't comfortable with his friend discovering their illicit activities in any possible way. It would be the highest form of disrespect.  He wondered what rebellious thrill Alucard got from fucking his father's lieutenant on his father's desk. Isaac convinced himself Alucard planned this to humiliate him, to drive a wedge between him and Dracula. There was no love there. At least that is what he told himself. That this was all a plot by Alucard. A devious scheme. 

He went back to his room, lock the door and  _disciplined_ himself. He was especially thorough. He whipped himself with his belt for every treacherous thought he had about loving Alucard, holding him, kissing him and having any sort of life with him. He did not stop until he up-heaved skin and spilled blood. How could he even consider leaving Dracula’s side, to go gallivanting off with his son? How ungrateful a friend he was. Dracula saved him from the harsh life of being a child soldier, gave him back his own life, he owed him his life and his soul.  And he betrayed him by conspiring with his son. 

  
The only suitable means of recompense would be to die by his side; _to die preserving his life._

_And it was decided. Isaac would die for Dracula._

**Author's Note:**

> I will update everyday or every two days. The story is already written I just need time to edit. Comments = Motivation.


End file.
